


Orks

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I know there's many variation of Orks or Orcs out there, but I wanted to create my own to sorta fit the Homestuck universe





	Orks

**Author's Note:**

> New Species Bio Template by Blueberry-Poptart

The Orks

*Height: 3 to 4 ft  
*Weight: 50 to 65 lbs  
*Lifespan: 16 to 20 sweeps  
Diet: Small animals, eggs, carrion, fish  
Discovered/Created by: Unknown

*these stats are average

  
Origin of Name/Discovery: Orks are self named and were first discovered after a hatchery was torn apart and the mother grub was left critically injured 

History: N/A

Appearance and Personality: Orks are small carnivorous creatures with males being greenish gray in color and females being a dull brown. They are not normally aggressive unless they feel threatened and are quite mischievous 

Habitat: They live among the trolls slipping from shadow to shadow to avoid detection as much as possible. They normally raid hatcheries and steal eggs which has ultimately led to them being labeled vermin

Language: Orkish takes about three to five weeks to learn and consists mostly of sharp clicks, chirps, and squeaks

Intelligence and Emotional Capacity: They are very intelligent but are more animalistic than anything

Reproduction: Females come into heat only once during a sweep which means males have a very narrow window in which to court them. They give birth to live young, up to three, that are practically helpless for the first few weeks of their lives

Health:They get sick like most things do and are prone to injury on account of how risky it is to break into a hatchery. They're quite resilient, though, and heal relatively fast.

Extra: In summary, Orks are formidable little beasts who delight in tormenting trolls and have an affinity for thievery 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add anything I missed


End file.
